Padre, Padre mio
by LadyDeLioncourt97
Summary: Abraxas Malfoy era il padre di Lucius Malfoy...ma prima di essere un padre, è stato un figlio. Questo è il racconto della vita dell'uomo che ha reso Lucius quello che è diventato. (Traduzione dall'originale in inglese di notwolf )


_**Capitolo 1**_

**Dicembre 1940**

Abraxas, undici anni compiuti, si sporse dal finestrino dell'Espresso per Hogwarts per vedere se fossero venuti a prenderlo. Erano le sue prime vacanze via da Hogwarts dopo il primo anno di scuola, e sua madre gli mancava. _Doveva_ essere venuta. I suoi occhi si mossero avanti e indietro per tutto il binario; non li vedeva. Oh, un attimo— eccolo là! Un uomo imponente con corti capelli biondo platino si muoveva tra la folla, mentre le persone si tiravano indietro al suo passaggio, liberandogli il cammino. Portava un bastone da passeggio nella mano destra e la morbida pelle dei suoi guanti copriva l'impugnatura d'argento a forma di serpente.

Il ragazzino saltò giù dal sedile, corse oltre il vagone e poi giù per i gradini, senza preoccuparsi del proprio baule. Sarebbe stata la loro elfa domestica ad occuparsene, più tardi. "Padre!" L'ampio sorriso lo rendeva particolarmente bello. Si affrettò ad attraversare il binario, diretto verso l'uomo, malgrado sapesse che era meglio evitare vistose dimostrazioni d'affetto in pubblico. Non che suo padre fosse il tipo da apprezzare le dimostrazioni d'affetto nemmeno nella vita privata, comunque. "Eccomi, Padre."

"Figliolo." Horatio scrutò il ragazzo con gli occhi socchiusi, esaminandolo. "Come è andato il semestre?"

Abraxas alzò lo sguardo verso il mago, il grigio dei suoi occhi così diverso dal blu chiaro di quelli di suo padre. "Molto bene, signore. Sono certo di aver preso il massimo dei voti nella maggior parte delle materie."

"Nella maggior parte?" La voce dell'uomo assunse un tono che fece sussultare lievemente il figlio. "Mi aspettavo di meglio."

"Farò di meglio il prossimo semestre. Dov'è la mamma?" chiese il ragazzo, continuando a cercare tra la folla.

"Starà preparando un banchetto in tuo onore, senza dubbio," rispose seccamente l'uomo. "Non credo abbia chiaro il concetto di _premio guadagnato_. Abbiamo delle cose di cui discutere, a casa." Afferrò sbrigativo il braccio del ragazzo e si Smaterializzò con lui.

Si ritrovarono nel portico davanti a Villa Malfoy. Horatio spalancò la porta e chiamò a gran voce, "Fancy!"

Arrivò un'elfa domestica con indosso uno strofinaccio drappeggiato a mo' di toga; sulla testa pelata portava una coroncina di fiori, che, strano a dirsi, non si mosse di un millimetro mentre l'elfa faceva un inchino così profondo da toccare il pavimento con il suo lungo naso. "Sì, Padron Malfoy? Cosa può fare Fancy per servire il Padrone?"

"Va' alla stazione a prendere il baule di mio figlio. Poi vai ad Hogwarts e ritira il resto dei suoi effetti personali." Horatio si tolse di dosso il pesante mantello e lo appese all'appendiabiti dietro la porta, mentre l'elfa correva a fare ciò che le era stato ordinato.

Abraxas se ne restò lì impalato, sotto shock. Aveva davvero sentito quello che pensava di aver sentito? Perché mai suo padre avrebbe voluto far portare a casa tutte le sue cose? "Signore, non capisco. Perché—"

"Tu non tornerai ad Hogwarts," disse bruscamente Horatio. "Ho parlato con i tuoi professori, i quali hanno confermato tutti che non sei stato picchiato una sola volta durante i quattro mesi in cui sei rimasto a scuola. È evidente che non hanno una mano ferma: troppa poca disciplina."

"Ma…" rantolò il ragazzino, sull'orlo delle lacrime. "Come imparerò ad usare la magia?"

"Frequenterai una scuola decente, come ho fatto io." Horatio strappò il mantello dalle spalle del figlio e lo gettò sull'appendiabiti. "Durmstrang non tollera i sanguesporco e altra gentaglia di quel genere. Laggiù i professori insegnano le cose fondamentali, come le Arti Oscure, non si limitano a girarci attorno. E, cosa più importante, ti terranno in riga."

"Ma mi piace Hogwarts!" strillò il ragazzino, nello stesso preciso momento in cui il suo cervello gli urlava di tenere chiusa la bocca. Troppo tardi. Un duro manrovescio lo mandò a picchiare il fondoschiena sulle pietre gelide dell'ingresso.

"Mi sembra evidente che ad Hogwarts permettano l'impudenza, Abraxas, ma io non la tollero. Forse te ne sei dimenticato, nel breve periodo che hai passato lontano da casa." Horatio sollevò il bastone sopra il ragazzo. "Hai bisogno che te lo ricordi?"

"No, signore," rispose docilmente Abraxas, sollevandosi in ginocchio e alzandosi in piedi. "Posso andare a vedere la mamma?"

Horatio si strinse nelle spalle come se la cosa non potesse importargli di meno. Non appena il ragazzino se ne andò di corsa dalla sala, si spostò nel salotto principale della casa e si sedette su una delle poltrone poste accanto al fuoco. Fancy, che era già tornata dalla sua missione, entrò saltellando, con un calice di brandy corretto con del whiskey incendiario tra le mani. L'uomo lo prese senza una parola e si distese contro lo schienale. Erano anni che non metteva piede a Durmstrang; sentiva una certa eccitazione al pensiero di tornarci, anche solo per una visita.

PPMPPMPPMPPMPPMPPMPPMPPMPPMPPMPPM

Quando Horatio fece il suo ingresso nell'ufficio del Preside di Durmstrang, si inchinò automaticamente, malgrado non lo facesse da quando era un ragazzo di diciotto anni. Le vecchie abitudini erano dure a morire, a quanto pareva. Si raddrizzò ed entrò, lasciando Abraxas ad attendere fuori dalla porta; rivolse un sorriso affabile al mago scuro di capelli seduto dietro alla scrivania, il quale, di tre anni più vecchio di lui, era stato in passato quasi un compagno di classe. "Otdavna ne sme se vizhdali, Penko. Kak si?" (_Sono passati anni, Penko. Come stai?_)

"Blagodarya, dobre sam. I ti dobre izglezhdash." (_Bene, ti ringrazio. E trovo bene anche te_.) rispose l'uomo e si alzò per stringere la mano ad Horatio. "Kakvo te vodi obratno v Durmstrang? Mishle, che shte si dovolen, che si se otarval ot nego." (_Cosa ti riporta a Durmstrang? Pensavo non vedessi l'ora di dimenticare questo posto_.)

"Ne se zanasyay. Tuk sam prekaral niyakoi ot nai-dobrite si godini." (_Non essere sciocco. Qui ho passato alcuni degli anni più belli della mia vita._) disse Horatio, la voce lenta e strascicata.

"Vremeto naistina e balsam za zabravyane." (_Il tempo è davvero un balsamo per la memoria_.) disse Penko, ridacchiando. "Kolko pati sa te privikvali v tosi sashtiya kabinet za da ti chetat konsko? Bez da broim onezi pati kogato uchitelite te vodeha za raka lichno." (_Quante volte sei stato convocato in questo ufficio per ricevere una lavata di capo? Per non parlare di tutte le volte in cui gli insegnanti si sono occupati di te personalmente._)

"Samo si varsheha rabotata." (_Facevano semplicemente il loro lavoro_.) disse stoicamente Horatio. "I ma li oshte ostanali daskali? Bih iskal da mina da gi vidya. Nadyavam se che Abraxus she bade v dobri race. Vprochem toi oshte ne govori balgarski." (_Rimarranno qui molti insegnanti? Mi piacerebbe far loro una breve visita. Spero che Abraxas sarà in buone mani. A proposito, non sa ancora parlare il bulgaro._)

Ghignando davanti alla perplessità sul viso del preside, Horatio si girò verso l'entrata e schioccò le dita al ragazzino per farlo entrare; notò subito sul suo volto l'espressione interrogativa che non era riuscito a nascondere, chiaro indizio del fatto che il ragazzo non aveva la minima idea dell'argomento della conversazione che si stava svolgendo davanti ai suoi occhi. Abraxas avanzò con cautela nell'ufficio e si fermò accanto ad Horatio.

"Preside, questo è mio figlio Abraxas. Ho deciso di ritirarlo da Hogwarts ed iscriverlo qui. È un problema per lei?"

"Non fedo perché dofrebbe esserlo," rispose Penko in inglese, il suo accento piuttosto pesante a confronto con il perfetto bulgaro parlato da Horatio. "Ciao, Abraxas."

Il ragazzo piegò la testa bionda e mormorò, "Salve, signore."

Horatio lo colpì tra le costole e borbottò, "Stai dritto e comportati nel modo che si confà a un Malfoy." A voce più alta si rivolse all'altro uomo, "Ho portato le sue cose. Qualsiasi libro o abito che gli possa servire potrà essere addebitato al mio conto presso la Gringott."

Il Preside trasse una pila di scartoffie dal cassetto della scrivania e le spinse verso l'uomo. "Certo. Sia centile e compili qvesto certificato d'iscrizione mentre faccio tue parole con Abraxas. Fieni, ciofanotto."

Horatio afferrò la spalla del figlio così forte che lui sussultò, certo che sarebbe rimasto il segno. Gli disse in un sussurro, "Non provare a mandare tutto puttane, figliolo."

Abraxas annuì e si unì al preside, che era già sulla porta. I due uscirono e si incamminarono per le sale dell'antico, gelido castello e, quando si furono allontanati un po', Penko disse, "Tu non fuoi stare qui."

Il ragazzino evitò di rispondere, temendo di dire la cosa sbagliata.

"Conoscefo tuo patre qvando erafamo ragazzi," rispose Penko, e lo rallegrò vedere Abraxas fissarlo con sorpresa. Quindi il ragazzo non aveva davvero compreso la conversazione di poco prima. "Era uno stutente irrequieto, e so che sa essere un prepotente, a folte."

Abraxas ridacchiò malgrado tutto. Era vero, anche se lui non avrebbe mai osato dirlo di persona. "Sì, signore." Fece una pausa, poi aggiunse, "Mi piacciono le arti oscure. Lui ha detto che qui le insegnate."

"È fero. È per qvesto che fuole che tu fenga a Durmstrang?"

"Solo in parte," ammise il ragazzino. "Pensa che ad Hogwarts non siano abbastanza severi, perché non mi picchiano. Forse spera che qui lo facciano."

Penko assunse un'aria pensosa mentre continuavano a camminare. "Sei un ragazzo cattivo?"

Ci fu un'altra pausa, piena di tensione. Dopo un attimo Abraxas alzò le spalle. "Non lo so. Lui pensa di sì. Tutto quello che faccio è sbagliato, a meno che non sia _esattamente_ quello che vuole." Per un momento fu invaso dal terrore. E se quest'uomo fosse tornato indietro e avesse raccontato a suo padre ciò che aveva detto? Impallidì al solo pensiero.

Procedettero in silenzio per un minuto o due. Alla fine svoltarono l'angolo del corridoio che conduceva verso l'ufficio. "Permettimi ti tranquillizzarti, Abraxas. Li— gli insegnanti e il Presite di Durmstrang sono severi, ma non cercano di essere cruteli. A meno che tu non sia disobbediente o insolente, o pigro nello studio, ci sono poche racioni di temere."

"Ma…lui è certo che sarete duri con me…" disse il ragazzino, un po' più calmo.

"Lui è libero di cretere ciò che fuole, non creti?" Il Preside gli sorrise. "Io non gli tirò certo il contrario." Condusse il ragazzo nella stanza. "Ora fediamo di terminare la tua iscrizione e di tarti una sistemazione, che ne tici?"

PPMPPMPPMPPMPPMPPMPPMPPMPPMPPMPPM

"Ah, eccoti qua!" Nicolette Malfoy girò attorno al laghetto della loro proprietà fino alla sponda dove sedeva suo figlio, gli occhi tetri fissi sui pesci che nuotavano in tondo. Si accovacciò tremando accanto a lui. "Fa freddo qui fuori. Dov'è il tuo mantello?"

Abraxas fece spallucce e si spostò di lato per farla sedere. "È quasi tutto coperto di neve. Vorrei che fosse inverno."

"Fammi vedere." Quando lui non si mosse, Nicolette ripetè, "Abraxas, fammi vedere!"

Lui le porse il braccio sinistro, e lei gli arrotolò la manica, rivelando una serie di lividi neri tendenti al viola, dall'evidente forma di dita. Nicolette tirò fuori la bacchetta da una tasca dell'abito e la passò sopra l'arto. "Non è rotto."

"Per questa volta," rispose il bambino a denti stretti. "Lo odio."

Lei soffocò un rimprovero. Abraxas non avrebbe dovuto parlare così di suo padre, ma non era forse suo padre ad avergli lasciato quei segni, non era forse suo padre la causa di quasi tutti i lividi, i graffi e le ossa rotte che aveva avuto nella sua vita? Se c'era qualcuno che si meritava di essere rimproverato, era il capofamiglia, ma questo semplicemente non era possibile. Per tutta la sua vita era stata educata a credere nelle regole della società purosangue, e al primo posto tra esse c'era la convinzione che gli uomini comandavano in famiglia, e le donne obbedivano. Non era né signorile né appropriato contestare le decisioni di suo marito, e avrebbe potuto rivelarsi persino pericoloso. "Mi dispiace, figlio mio. Vorrei poterti proteggere."

Il ragazzino non rispose. A che sarebbe servito? Se sua madre non fosse intervenuta, lui sarebbe stato picchiato; se fosse intervenuta, sarebbero stati picchiati entrambi. A quel punto era meglio così, no? Gettò un sassolino nel laghetto, guardando i cerchi espandersi sempre di più sulla superficie dell'acqua.

"Presto tornerai a Durmstrang. L'estate è quasi finita." Nicolette si sporse verso di lui e lo strinse in un abbraccio. "Mi manchi così tanto quando non ci sei, figliolo, ma so che è meglio per te stare lontano. Lì, per lo meno, sei al sicuro."

"Anche tu mi manchi, madre," ammise Abraxas con dolcezza. Posò la testa sul suo petto. "Perché non lo lasci?"

Nicolette si ritrasse come se fosse stata schiaffeggiata. "Non potrei mai farlo! Cosa direbbero i nostri amici? Immaginati i commenti che farebbe la gente!"

"Pensi che non commentino già?" le disse lui.

"Abraxas Malfoy, sei troppo giovane per comprendere. Un giorno capirai."

"Se vivrò tanto a lungo," rispose il ragazzo con impertinenza, per poi guardarsi intorno in maniera quasi automatica, come timoroso che il padre fosse acquattato da qualche parte ad ascoltare.

"Non dovresti parlare in questo modo." Nicolette rispose così per abitudine, ma il suo tono indicava che non era affatto convinta delle proprie parole. "Quando sarai sposato, allora capirai che le cose non sono sempre semplici come vorresti che fossero."

"Tutto quello che so è che non alzerei mai le mani su mia moglie," replicò Abraxas di slancio. "Sei intelligente quanto papà, la tua magia è potente quanto la sua. Perché lui dovrebbe essere il padrone e tu invece la schiava?"

"È così che va il mondo." Sua madre emise un triste sospiro. "Fisicamente lui è più forte e questo gli dà dei vantaggi."

"Questo lo rende un tiranno, ma non lo rende migliore di te o di me." Abraxas incrociò le braccia sul petto. "Quando sarò grande, mi prenderò cura di te, madre. Potrai liberarti di lui per sempre."

Lei lo strinse più forte a sé, accarezzandogli i lucidi capelli biondi, una caratteristica ereditata dal padre. Ma gli occhi non erano i suoi, disse a se stessa con un sorriso. Abraxas aveva gli occhi grigi di lei, la sua gentilezza innata— una gentilezza che stava venendo esasperata e uccisa da suo padre giorno dopo giorno. Sarebbe rimasto ancora quel ragazzino dolce e premuroso, una volta che avesse messo su famiglia? O si sarebbe convertito alla crudeltà che aveva reso famosi molti degli uomini Malfoy? Pensarci le spezzava il cuore.

"Vieni in casa, figliolo. Non voglio che tu prenda freddo."

Il ragazzo annuì stolidamente. Entro pochi giorni sarebbe tornato a Durmstrang per frequentare il secondo anno; mentre era là lui sarebbe stato bene, ma cosa sarebbe accaduto a sua madre? Meglio non rimuginarci sopra. Doveva cercare di cancellare quel pensiero. "Il capitano della squadra di Quidditch mi ha chiesto di partecipare alle selezioni, il prossimo semestre. Mi ha visto volare."

"È meraviglioso!" esclamò sua madre, aiutandolo ad alzarsi. "Tuo padre ne sarà così fiero—perché non gliel'hai detto?"

Abraxas alzò lo sguardo verso Nicolette, che era alta solo qualche centimetro più di lui. "Preferirei aspettare di entrare in squadra. Se lo sapesse…voglio dire, se non riuscissi a farcela…lo sai."

Lei annuì. Sì, lo sapeva. "Ti auguro buona fortuna, amore. Andiamo ora. È quasi il tramonto e la cena sarà pronta."

Mentre camminavano verso casa, Abraxas disse a bassa voce, "Madre, perché non vai a far visita ai tuoi amici in Francia, mentre io non ci sono? Papà dovrà restare qui per occuparsi dei suoi affari."

"Ci penserò," lo rassicurò Nicolette, prendendogli la mano. "Ora sta' dritto e sorridi a tuo padre…"

**NOTA DELLA TRADUTTRICE:**

Ciao a tutti, spero che il primo capitolo sia di vostro gradimento. Ho voluto tradurre questa ff (il cui originale potete leggere liberamente qui s/8824924/1/Father-My-Father) per due diversi motivi, e cioè _a)_ lo stile sublime dell'autrice, che mi ha catturata subito tenendomi incollata allo schermo per 77 lunghi capitoli e _b)_ lo spazio tanto meritato che questa storia dedica al passato della famiglia Malfoy e delle altre famiglie purosangue in generale, di cui apprendiamo sfortunatamente ben poco nei libri della saga.

Come ho detto, questa ff comprende 77 capitoli, e io ho intenzione di tradurli tutti. Probabilmente richiederà parecchio tempo, ma ne vale la pena. Sulla pagina dell'autrice è presente inoltre un sequel di questa storia, che però non prevedo di tradurre in futuro.

Per qualsiasi dettaglio, suggerimento per una migliore traduzione (Merlino sa quanto i periodi agili dell'inglese sono complicati da tradurre certe volte!), critica o minaccia di morte, contattatemi. Aspetto recensioni!


End file.
